


How Rantaro amami's love hotel scene should have gone.

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay Sex, Help, Love Hotels, M/M, Necrophilia, Spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: go to ass
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	How Rantaro amami's love hotel scene should have gone.

Succi the cherry-bitch fuckign bisexual ass defucctive went to fuck hotel and Amami was in fucking door, so shuihci open door with the stupid fucking key and Amami was sit on a horny bedroom.

Amami stand up and hand Succi a plastic spoom.

"hi what is am you fucking this what this you give me the spoon. why" Sushci has have having an stroke.

"Peel me." Said Rantaro "I am you are daddy and I command you your to fucking peel me, Succi." 

"I am have an orgasm right now yes daddy I'll fucking peel you daddy. NghhhhhhhhhhH"   
shuichi died because he came too hard. and then Rantaro fucked his dead body. An

Shuichi rub the spoom on Rantaro nipples and Rantaro said "peel the avocado. Peeel the avocado. Peel the avocado peeel the avocaado."

then rantaro put the spoon inside of Rantaro's ass anf remove avocado pit that got stuck in his asshole. Because he put it there and he got pregnant Again.

And rantaro used his spoon to put the avocado pit in Rantaro ass, out of his ass and put in imside of Shuichi  
ass

then shuichi a  
got pregnant and then rantaro ate his unborn baby so it couldn't get born yet.

Guacamale guacamole. Guac gauc amole. Guac amle guac amol ebola.


End file.
